TrainBoy55 Productions's Three Preview Clips in Thomas 2 (Sega Dreamcast)
Here are the three preview clips of TrainBoy55 Productions's Thomas 2: The Great Escape for Sega Dreamcast. Cast *Thomas as Rayman *Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, and Sidney as The Robo Pirates *Toby as Murfy *Emily as Ly the Fairy *Devious Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard *Dennis as Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey Transcript (For Part 1) *(as night falls, Thomas arrives at the prison ship, and looking down on him from up above is Den, who spies him and jumps down onto the balcony of the prison ship to attack him. Thomas runs around the area and goes into a hidden place where he jumps onto a lily pad and another platform to get a yellow lum. He climbs up a ladder, getting another yellow lum and five red lums, gets another yellow lum, and shoots a cage to get five orange lums. He flies down to the bottom and hops onto two more lilypads to get the other two yellow lums nd hops back onto the platform that he was at before. Thomas hurries back out to the prison ship and stands on a patch as Den throws a powder keg at Thomas, who jumps out of the way and lets the keg break the patch free, causing Thomas to enter a cave to get a green lum, and forcing him to jump onto some platforms and kick Dart into the river, causing him to float on his side and watch Thomas grab a green lum and climb upward to reach the top. Thomas now shoots a patch to bust a door down where he enters the prison ship and sees a switch that is guarded by Sidney, who is fast asleep. Thomas goes outside to get a green lum and meets up with Harold) *Toby: Be careful, Thomas! There are lots of pirates in this area. Here's a good chance that you'll fight one of them! You can move around during combat, using the left trigger button, which will make it easier for to keep your enemy targeted and avoid his shots. (shakes hands with Thomas and leaves. Norman appears in front of Thomas and activates his red lightsaber, causing Thomas to take out his two lightsabers, such as one being light blue in his right hand, and the other being orange in his left hand. A furious battle begins. The air hums and sparks fly as lightsabers swing and clash until Thomas's lightsabers cut off Norman's hand, causing him to groan in pain, as Thomas deactivates his two lightsabers, force lifts Norman up into the sky, and force throws him away. Thomas puts his lightsabers onto his belt and picks up a keg and throws it at Paxton, who gets knocked out, cold, when the keg hits him. Thomas pick up another keg and brings it to another patched door and breaks the patched door down by throwing the keg at it. Thomas then runs down and shoots a cage to get an orange lum and hurries back to the keg room that he was in before. He climbs up a ladder and grabs two more yellow lums and stops at a trampoline room. He jumps on a trampoline, pulls a switch, goes through the next room, hops over some electric beams, beats up Sidney, pulls a switch, hops out of the way, and runs through a passage way. He runs down a hallway past some electric beams and arrives at an unknown area and climbs down to get two more yellow lums where he meets a stronghold holding Emily) *Emily: Please free me, Thomas! Go and find that machine, and then destroy it! (Thomas obeys and runs through a hallway, only to meet Den, who has just escaped Part 3 and has arrived at Part 4, but as he prepares to attack Thomas, who punches him, Den gets knocked out, cold, while Thomas arrives at the machine room to get a green lum. He picks up a keg, brings it to the patches to destroy them, and destroys some flying bombs while Thomas continues to do the same thing three times until the machine explodes, leaving him to run to Emily, who gets free from the now broken sheild, who has deactivated. Emily wakes up, and as Thomas approaches, the two engines finally meet at last) *Thomas: Emily, are you okay?! *Emily: Oh, Thomas, at last! I was afraid Edward had failed. *Thomas: He gave me the silver lum, but, we're now seperated. I need to find him and get rid of the pirates. But, to do so, I'll need all of my powers. *Emily: I'm too weak to give you back all your powers. The pirates broke the world's heart into 1000 lums. And combining the energy is now very difficult. But, there could be another solution... Have you ever heard of Bertie? *Thomas: Um... No? *Emily: He's the spirit of the world and my father. He can help you to stop the diesels. But since his powers are immense, he's been asleep for many years. However, a legend has said that he can only wake up, if you reunite the four masks. *Thomas: The four masks?! *Emily: These masks are magical and very powerful. They are hidden in secret and mysterious places. Find them before the pirates do, Thomas, you are our last hope. I'll help you by giving all the energy I've gathered. (claps her hands and makes a silver lum, which comes alive and floats toward Thomas, who looks depressed, but looks cheerful, and chuckles) *Thomas: A silver lum?! I'll have a new power?!! (jumps around) Yaaahoooo! Aha! *Emily: Good luck, Thomas. (dissapears) Now, you can grab onto the purple lums. *(Thomas climbs back up, shoots and swings onto the purple lum, jumps onto a high platform, jumps over an electric beam, rock climbs, grabbing two more yellow lums, jumps over an electric beam, hops down onto a pipe, and runs onward) Transcript (For Part 2) *Narrator: Meanwhile... The pirates' prison ship. Slaves now on board: 22,730. (the shot pans on the Buccaneer and goes inside where an unseen passes the five diesels, who trip him up, before he gets up and looks angrily at the pirates) In Devious Diesel's private cabin. *Dennis: You'll pay for that, soldier! (walks onward) *Devious Diesel: Who dares distrub me? *Dennis: Your horribleness, he has made it to the swamps. *Devious Diesel: WHAT?! YOU INCOMPETENT IMBECILE! Arrrrrrrrggggggg! Send the warships and destroy him. He mustn't get his grubby hands on the four masks. (grabs and eats an orange lum and laughs evilly as the trains go out to find Thomas, who arrives at the bayou and meets up with Emily, who takes him to the Walk of Life) *Emily: Here you can win life force and power, and you have enough lums to go there. (transports herself and Thomas to the Walk of Life) *Announcer: Welcome to the Time Race! 3, 2, 1, go! (Thomas and Emily start the race by grabbing some yellow lums and going to the first checkpoint and continue collecting more yellow lums while going to the next checkpoint. The race continues with Thomas and Emily as they collect more yellow lums and go up to the top to get another checkpoint and continue onward to the next checkpoint while collecting more yellow lums. The race still goes on while Thomas and Emily, grabbing more yellow lums, continue to the next checkpoint, and finally finish the race while continuing the last few yellow lums) *Thomas: Yahoooo! Aha! *Emily: Well done, Thomas. That was really fast! 01:50:09. You make a good hero to increase you chances that you deserve more energy. *Thomas: Thanks, Emily. *Owen: Come on, Thomas. Let's go back to the Isle of Doors with Emily. *Thomas: Okay. (transports himself, Emily, and Owen back to the Isle where Owen hurries back to the Percy village with Emily following. As 4141, pulling a freight train, arrives at the Bayou, Thomas hops onto a floating barrel, which takes him across, while he shoots two flying bombs, hops onto a platform to get a green lum and another where he gets two red lums and shoots a cage to get two yellow lums, hops onto another floating barrel, which takes him across while he shoots another flying bomb and hops onto another platform to get three more yellow lums that he grabs when he climbs and grabs a green lum and another yellow lum before he shoots a pirahna and a switch to activate a bridge, which appears. Thomas flies down, grabbing another yellow lum, and running faster past 48305 pulling a passenger train, and even grabbing four yellow lums before he climbs upward, and grabs another green lum. He shoots a cage to free a purple lum and kicks Den into the river. Thomas shoots and swings on a purple lum and lands another floating barrel, which takes him across while he grabs five more yellow lums and shoots Bulgy, the horrid lorries, and Hector, who are approaching. After defeating them, Thomas hops onto a high platform to get two red lums and a green lum before he shoots a cage to get two yellow lums, then flies down, grabbing four more and a green lum, but runs across a bridge onto another platform, grabs four more yellow lums, and swings on a purple lum, before he hops into a hiding place to break a cage free and grab three more yellow lums. Alderman A.E. Drapper arrives, pulling a passenger train while Thomas hides) *S.C.Ruffey: Well, I know he's around here somewhere. *Dennis: S.C.Ruffey, I was thinking. *S.C.Ruffey: Now, Dennis... *Dennis: Well, what if he goes down the river stream, so as not to leave his tracks? *S.C.Ruffey: Oh, Dennis, you fool! You know Thomas isn't smart! (as Alderman A.E. Drapper whistles and departs, Thomas now comes out from his hiding place onto a bridge to get two more yellow lums, stops, turns around, shoots a cage to get two more yellow lums, and flees into the tunnel in fright) *Narrator: Meanwhile, back at the prison ship... *Devious Diesel: Uff! I'm surrounded by incompetents! I shall never be able to stop Thomas. (S.C.Ruffey arrives) *S.C.Ruffey: Master! I've returned with more than 5,000 slaves. *Devious Diesel: Ah! S.C.Ruffey, you've come at the right time. (chuckles and clears his throat) I have a mission for you, a special mission... *S.C.Ruffey: Killing is my pleasure. Command and your will shall be done. (takes out his red lightsaber staff and activates it) *Devious Diesel: I want you to bring me the body of this confounded Thomas. *S.C.Ruffey: It is as good as done. *Devious Diesel: (laughs evilly as S.C.Ruffey switches off his saber staff and hops onto Alderman A.E. Drapper, which sets off and goes in search for Thomas once again) You aren't long for this world now, Thomas. S.C.Ruffey and his gang of freight cars will make scrap iron of you. (laughs evilly again) Transcript (For Part 3) *(at the lost island, Thomas runs along a peer, and shoots a cage to get three yellow lums, but as he runs back, he dodges the shots from Den, who uses two pistol guns to shoot at him, only to miss, before he jumps over Den and kicks him in the back, causing Den to fly into the sea. Thomas runs up a cliff, grabbing nine yellow lums, and entering a cave where he hops onto another platform, climbs up, grabbing four more yellow lums, and dives into the sea. He swims underneath the water, grabbing an orange lum, two yellow lums and five red lums, and enters a cavern by jumping out of the water. He grabs a Glob Crystal and shoots a cage to get three lums and dives into the water, swimming back to where he was, and climbs up the ladder and outside to grab a green lum. Thomas hurries along the coast and bumps into Dart, who jumps out and attacks Thomas, who leaps out of the way, and activates his two lightsaber, with one being light blue in his right hand and the other being orange in his left hand, causing Dart to activate his red lightsaber as the two engage into another battle. Thomas attacks Dart boldly, causing him to retreat, until he cuts off Dart's hand, and kicks into the sea. Thomas, having deactivated his two lightsabers, now goes up to a powder keg at the top to grab an orange lum and a keg and throws it at the right patched door, breaking it down. Thomas runs through the hallway and meets up with Toby and a yellow sphere) *Toby: Here's a magic sphere. To grab it, stand in front of it. You can throw in the air by pressing the A button, and you can throw it in front of you by pressing the B button. Put the spheres onto their bases of the same color, and the temple doors will open. If you lose one, go back where you last held it. And I'm sure you'll find it's there again. (leaves as Thomas grabs the yellow sphere, carries it outside, and throws it onto its yellow pyramid. Thomas runs back upward, grabs another keg, and throws it at the left patched door. Thomas hurries through the left hallway, and grabs a blue sphere, but brings it back outside, and throws it onto its blue pyramid. The temple doors open, and as some bats run out, Thomas stands aside to let them past before he runs inside, goes up and around in a circle to get twelve more yellow lums, and walks through a passage to go inside and dissapear into thin air) Category:TrainBoy55 Productions